


What If?

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Sometimes it´s just one question.





	1. Chapter 1

‘The End’  
You groaned. Finally it was finished, surely the best feeling of the world must be this. You had been working on this story for months and now you could finally send it away.  
‘Pegs!’ You yelled throughout the apartment. ‘C’mere!’   
You heard a loud clang and eventually Peggy appeared in the door opening. ‘What’s the matter?’  
‘What was that sound?’ You asked her while shutting down your laptop. It was nine in the evening and you still hadn’t eaten.   
‘I was searching for food.’ Peggy admitted. ‘Did you finish your story?’  
‘Yes!’ You say, pecking her on the lips. ‘You had to buy groceries this week, Pegs.’  
‘I know… but I forgot.’ She says, kissing your neck. Your beautiful girlfriend, you couldn’t get angry at her, even if she forgot like everything.  
‘I wanna cuddle.’ She whines. ‘Y/N…….’  
‘We’ll cuddle when we have pizza.’ You promise her, kissing her again. You can’t get enough of her lips, those sweet lips that are glossy from her strawberry lipgloss.   
‘Yes, pizza!’ She cheers. ‘From the pizzeria down the street?’  
‘The best pizza in New York.’ You laugh. ‘I’ll get it, then we can go watch Netflix.’  
‘And chill.’ She says, wiggling her eyebrows.   
‘Peggy!’ You giggle while walking through the apartment. ‘Can I borrow your coat. Mine is still covered with dirt from when you pushed me into a puddle of mud.’   
‘Sure.’ Peggy yells. You kiss your sweet girlfriend one more time and then head out, wearing her warm coat and her red scarf. The pizzeria on the other side of the street is truly the best one. You use the elevator where you talk a little bit with your elderly neighbor who shows you a cute pic of his grandchild. You smile. The world is truly beautiful. Finished stories, pretty girlfriends and pizza.   
It’s cold outside, very cold. You’re glad you took her red scarf and you wait until you can cross the street. Pizza, you’ll take a peperoni and Peggy her pizza covered in cheese. And tonight you’ll call your mother to tell her how good everything’s going.  
It has been a long time since you’ve been so happy.   
You cross the street, your heels ticking on the ground, the wind blowing through your hair and playing with your scarf. Everything’s a little bit hazy and when you hear someone honking their horn you turn your head. A car is nearing, fast. Very fast.   
Crash. Your body is like a rag doll, flinging on the ground. One of your heels flips of and the other breaks. The car tries to stop, darkness surrounds you. Your body is on fire, thousand needles are torturing you.  
The scarf is now bloody red.  
You’re gone. 

Peggy looks up from the TV when she hears ambulance sirens. She stands up, walks over to the window and looks.  
Someone’s been hit by a car, she realizes. A young woman. She lies very still, Peggy thinks. People are surrounding her, she can’t see the woman clearly. But then she recognizes the red scarf.  
‘No! Y/N!’  
She hasn’t ran so hard in her whole life. The elevator goes far too slowly and outside she doesn’t even feel how cold it is. Her heart is beating like a drum.   
‘Y/N!’  
People are carrying her into the ambulance but from their faces Peggy knows that it is too late. Her heart shatters, hot tears roll down her cheeks. With shaking hands she picks up the heel and scarf.  
‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Y/N! The General’s coming, wake up!’   
Someone is shaking you and you open your eyes, looking in the eyes of Alexander Hamilton, Peggy’s brother in law. But he looks a little bit younger and where are you? In an office?   
‘Who?’ You ask.  
‘Haha, very funny.’ Alexander says. ‘If Mr. Washington catches you napping during work time he’ll kill you.’  
‘Where’s Peggy?’ You ask.  
‘Peggy who? Peggy Schuyler? Peggy Green? Peggy Peralta?’ Alexander asks impatiently. The door opens, someone you assume is Mr. Washington enters.  
‘Peggy Schuyler!’ You whisper. ‘My girlfriend?’  
‘What are you talking about?’ Alexander asks. ‘Peggy’s married!’


	2. Chapter 2

Your mother cried for hours when she heard you had died. Peggy had to call everyone and tell them about your death. While she was still grieving herself, she had to deal with the questions of sobbing people. ‘Why did she have to die so young,    Miss Schuyler?’ Or 'Do you think she’s in a better place now?But the worst had yet to come. Y/N’s funeral in a little church. Not many people would be there, only the people that had truly been there for Y/N.In a black dress Peggy laid one red rose on the coffin. It was a beautiful coffin, painted yellow. It was silent in the church, the silence only being broken when somebody started crying or sniffled.  
After your mother had told a touching story about Y/N, Peggy stepped in front of the microphone.  
'Thank you all for being here.’ Peggy started. 'I’m Peggy Schuyler, Y/N’s girlfriend. Y/N was a person you would never forget. She was a beautiful fighter and it wasn’t always easy for her. But she was still kind and trusting. Her smile was wonderful. She brought something in my life that I always missed. Someone like me. She was my soulmate and the years with her were wonderful. Nights were we both stayed up by a candle to talk about our stories. Impulsive decisions. Meals we prepared for each other, chaste kisses. Discussions about everything and good morning coffees in the little café. And love. We loved each other and I love her still. She’s with me and in this room now, probably scoffing about the fact that we’re crying.’  
People laughed through their tears and Peggy breathed shakily to not burst out in tears.  
'I hope she’s happy and at peace, something she chased throughout her whole life. I hope that she is satisfied.’   
Tears streamed down Peggy’s cheeks. If only things had been different. What if?

‘After Washington had left and gone to his office, shutting the blinds, you walked over to Alexander.  
‘Hey, Alexander.’ You asked him. He had put on his glasses and was looking at something on his computer. ‘Can I ask you something?’  
‘Yeah, what is it?’ He asked. ‘You were acting strange, hungover?’  
‘No.’ You said, frowning. ‘I just want to know where I am.’  
‘The police station?’ Alexander said, squinting at you. ‘You’ve worked here for like four years as an assistent, what the hell did you drink last night?’  
‘Listen, I just woke up and I died.’ You try to explain it to him, but he ignores you and goes back to whatever he is doing. You sigh loudly, looking around the room. Nobody here you know, nobody you could ask for help. Your telephone goes off in your pocket. A different smartphone, not the background with you and Peggy in Ibiza. Just a background of you in front of the Eiffel tower with a curly haired man, laughing loudly.  
Luckily the same pass word. Someone sent you an Whatsapp, someone called TJeff.  
‘Sup, smol.’ He sent. You look at his photo. The same man on the background.  
‘Hey.’ You text back.  
‘Texting with Thomas?’ A man with lots of curls in a ponytail and freckles asks. You just nod, not really knowing what to do.  
‘You’re the cutest couple.’ A man yells from the other side of the room. ‘Y/N and Thomas sitting in a tree-’  
Washington slams the door open. ‘Get to work! I’m sure there are more important things then discussing Miss L/N’s love life.’  
‘Sure boss.’ Alexander says. ‘But Y/N, when’s Thomas coming over again? Or is he busy doing cool things with the FBI, something we ‘simple’ police officers are not good enough for?’  
‘Alexander!’ The man with the freckles warns.   
So you have a boyfriend. Who works with the FBI. Maybe he will know what to do.


End file.
